Sin Querer
by Tauger
Summary: Una historia más de NanoFate. Iniciado: 06/04/2019.
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 01: '' LA MAQUETA ESCOLAR, UNA FORMA PARA CONOCERNOS ''**

_''Recordar todos los comentarios que aquellas personas dicen sobre ella es totalmente falso, quizá hemos pensado erróneamente o es lo que empiezo a entender en estos instantes''_ pensó Nanoha Takamachi en la noche, en su habitación.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

— ¡Pasa el balón! —grité mientras pedía que me pasar el balón para poder encestar en eso Arisa Bunnings me lo lanzó e hice un Mate. Mi equipo celebro y la maestra dio por finalizado el partido después de eso nos fuimos a los vestidores para agarrar nuestros bolsos y decir que aun que estábamos sudadas no me gustaba darme duchas en el vestidor, la razón era única, me sentía avergonzada no sólo con que las demás vieran mi cuerpo desnudo sino que también ver otros cuerpos en la misma manera, cuando le conté a Bunnings ella rió de mi que fue fastidioso pero logró entenderlo. Caminábamos entre los pasillos hasta que choqué con alguien, sujeté su muñeca antes que cayera porque me sentiría muy mal si dejara que aquella persona se lastime y cuando noté sobre la persona de quién es pues era más que nadie la chica más linda de la escuela, o eran los comentarios, Nanoha Takamachi.

— Dis... disculpa, estaba pensando en otras cosas y no... —detuvo su habla cuando me miró, se paró recta e hizo una reverencia. Ladeé un poco mi cabeza algo confundida por su simple comportamiento— Testarossa-san... disculpa, no estaba viendo donde venía tenía otras... —pero la interrumpí.

— No te preocupes, me suele suceder —dije esbozando una cálida sonrisa, no era la mejor presentación con la presidenta del salón porque sí, estudiábamos juntas, mi olor a sudor seguro era lo peor.

— Ejem —Arisa carraspeó mirada algo confundida.

— Bueno, me tengo que ir... nos vemos —dije sin más porque sabía mi amiga estaba apurando mi paso para llegar a casa a tiempo— ¡ah! —giré nuevamente a ver a la cobriza de ojos color lavanda, ella giró a verme también con sorpresa— me apunto al trabajo para la maqueta de la escuela, espero el día y la hora para empezar.

— ¿Fate? —preguntó entre sorpresa y confusión mi rubia amiga, sin más reí leve para darle un empujón retirándome de ahí. No entendía por qué me fui de voluntaria a una cosa así pero también sabía que ningún alumno se haya inscrito para ayudar a Takamachi, aún si es la más popular simplemente los hombres no gustan de hacer trabajos y las mujeres le tienen envidia, sería peor y qué más si alguien le puede ayudar. No creo sea mala mujer, ¿o si?

Mientras íbamos camino a casa no podía aguantar el cuestionario de mi amiga: '' ¿En serio vas a ir? '' o el simple '' Te estás volviendo loca Fate '' ¡y no es cierto!

Cada quién llego a su casa; lo primero que hice fue saludar a mi madre que se encontraba en casa gracias a Dixs y segundo darme una ducha refrescante. Encendí mi computador después de mi ducha, de vestirme, empecé a buscar los materiales que normalmente se usan para una maqueta y empecé a apuntarlo. Recosté mi espalda en la silla ya todo apuntado y suspiré, en eso recordé sin querer los ojos lavanda de aquella castaña..._ ''Realmente es linda''_ pensé.

**AL DÍA SIGUIENTE**

— Bueno chicos, eso es todo por hoy. Nos vemos en la siguiente clase —dijo el profesor de matemática, sí, luego nos mataría con física.

— ¡Testarossa! —exclamó un chico, ¡oh sí! El idiota que quiero romperle la cara, el hurón bibliotecario.

Giré y lo miré con una sonrisa hipócrita.

— Dime Yuuno-kun —respondí lo más amable.

— ¿Es verdad que ganaron ayer el partido? ¿no rompiste narices? —burló y yo suspiré.

— Cuatro ojos —dije colocándome de pie, lo miré seriamente— si empezarás a molestarme te invito a que te retires de una maldita vez porque humor no tengo para ti...

— Cuánta agresividad Fate —esa voz. Un chico peli oscuro se acercó también, su amigo— no le digas esas cosas a mi amigo, si te molesta discúlpalo a veces es pesado.

— ¡Chrono! —exclamó el chico rubio de ojos esmeralda— deja de meterte.

— Testarossa-san... —los dos chicos giraron rápidamente, tenían ahora un brillo en sus ojos, de forma unísona ambos dijeron ''Nanoha'' y de verdad ¡vaya! que parecían dos idiotas enamorados de la chica más linda de la escuela.

— Dime Takamachi... —giré a verla.

— Necesito hablar contigo... —comentó, miró de reojo a los chicos que estaban extrañados y yo simplemente asentí. Ambas empezamos a caminar fuera del salón me apoyé contra la pared del pasillo cruzando mis brazos mientras ella se quedó parada frente mío; ella suspiró levemente cosa que lo noté, me dio una sonrisa que me sorprendió. Era linda, maldita sea— verás, necesito que pongas la mitad de los materiales si es que vamos a hacer la maqueta juntas, hm —comentó empezando a sacar algo del bolsillo de su falda, me lo entregó, sonreí para recibirlo— está ahí lo que necesitas. Yo compraré la mitad, podemos empezar a hacerlo en el salón de música, hay un cuarto el que no es usado más que sólo guardan los instrumentos así que...

Estaba escuchando atentamente sus palabras, como último asentí para empezar a guardar el papel e intenté continuar la charla pero no hubo manera, hubo un silencio que de hecho no era incómodo así que sólo empecé a observarla.

— ¿Te... tengo algo en el rostro? —preguntó levemente sonrojada, intentando ocultarlo y sonreí para negar pero una voz nos interrumpió.

— ¡Fate-chan! —el mapache, un peso sentí encima mío— ¡no me visitas! Eres una mala amiga —miró a su costado viendo así a Takamachi— oh... —hizo una ''o'' con su boca sabiendo el por qué no fui a verla— parece que estás avanzando, ¿tienen una cita?

— ¡¿Cita?! —exclamamos de forma unísono. Por atrás unas risas.

— Tú siempre Hayate-chan —era esta vez Suzuka, a su costado Arisa quién me miraba de manera rara.

— N...no es ninguna cita —separé a Hayate— estamos hablando sobre... un trabajo.

— ¿Un trabajo? —preguntó Hayate extrañada observándome, ¿en serio es raro que quiera hacer cosas buenas? Maldición.

— Creo que la victoria del baloncesto te hizo sacar un tornillo, ¿no Fate? —continuó Arisa en tono de burla, cerré los ojos tratando de tranquilizarme todas estaban riendo menos una, aquella cobriza: Takamachi.

— Yo chicas, creo que las dejo ¿si? —comentó para así querer empezar a dar un paso pero la detuve.

— ¿Vienes a la cafetería con nosotros? Compraremos pudin... quizá quieras —la invité, ella se sorprendió y miró mi mano como la sostenía de la muñeca, luego me miró fijamente, rápido la solté; Hayate no aguantó diciendo: ''Aquí hay química o un amor'' eso, sólo basto eso para que todo el salón y algunos del pasillo escucharan empezando a murmurar. Maldición Yagami, te mataré.

De esa escena algo vergonzosa decidimos las cinco ir a la cafetería, nos sentamos luego de comprar aquel platillo y todas empezaron a hablar animadamente con Takamachi. Deberíamos tener más confianza pero ahora después del comentario de Hayate ya pensarán que ''La jugadora de baloncesto de la escuela está enamorada de la más popular de la escuela o que simplemente están haciendo citas a escondidas'' aun que trataré de no tomarle atención. No es sano.

Después de estar sentadas he podido conocer un poco más a Takamachi, perdón, entre la conversación ella pidió que la llamemos Nanoha. Su nombre es lindo aun que ya sabía como se llamaba estuve acostumbrada a llamarla por Takamachi; las clases terminaron y mi rutina continuaba, una tarde de baloncesto, en esta oportunidad Arisa no pudo quedarse ya que su padre le pidió que regresara temprano por asuntos de su empresa de las cuál debería hablar con ella, siento lástima a veces por Arisa, su padre es un millonario empresario y una vez que ella salga de la escuela tendrá que ocupar el puesto de vice-presidente ya que su madre irá de viaje a otro país y tendrá que encargarse de la empresa que andan construyendo en ese lugar. Cuando terminé a la salida habían dos chicos, sí, ellos son conocidos.

— ¿Tienes alguna relación con Nanoha? —preguntó Yuuno dando un pequeño empujón. Miré su mano y luego la mía, bueno, estaba sudada como de costumbre pero esa falta de respeto no se lo iba a dejar por lo que sujete su mano y la doblé haciendo que gritara, Chrono por su parte se acercó a mi para separarme.

— ¡Fate, ya basta! —dijo.

— ¡Dile a tu amigo que me deje de molestar, si bien tenga o no una relación con Takamachi no es de su inconveniencia! —recalqué en una exclamación, los miré bastante molesta— siempre me hizo la vida imposible pero ya me he cansado, así que me tenga cuidado antes de molestarme —con eso lo solté, Yuuno empezó a sobar su mano pero me miraba con rabia.

— Es que... le gusta Takamachi, es algo celoso, por eso quería asegurarse pero...

— ¡No tienes que darle ninguna explicación Chrono! —le dijo el rubio y así vencida suspiré totalmente con pesadez, sin decirles nada.

Mientras pasaba por el centro decidí comprar lo que necesitaba para empezar mañana con el trabajo de la maqueta, todo iba a estar bien después de todo ayudaría a Nanoha que le quedara bien su trabajo porque es cada presidente de aula de todos los años que presentarán su maqueta el mejor se llevará una medalla en representación, no soy una mujer que estudia mucho así que tampoco sé el por qué salió mi apoyo de mi boca. En fin, mañana será nuestro día.

**EN EL SALÓN DE MÚSICA / NANOHA&FATE**

Ingresé al salón de música y estaba escuchando que un piano sonaba, me adentré mucho más para ingresar al pequeño cuarto que había quedado el día anterior con Nanoha pero para no interrumpirla la observé un corto tiempo como sus ojos los tenía cerrados estaba disfrutando realmente de la melodía de lo que tocaba, sonreí automáticamente sin siquiera imaginar el por qué lo estaba haciendo. Tomé aire e ingresé, ella detuvo lo que hacía para girar a ver quién era y cuando me vio sonrió.

— Pensé que no ibas a venir, que quizá realmente todo era mentira —confesó colocándose de pie, cerrando la tapa de los teclados del piano y seguido se acercó a mí para mostrarme la mesa donde yacía materiales libres de la bolsa, coloqué mi bolsa en la mesa para empezar a sacar los materiales que me pidió.

— Bueno, no soy esa clase de personas —respondí para luego mirarla, notar que me observaba.

— Yo... no pensé que eras una buena persona Fate...chan —¿me llamó Fate-chan? Wao, eso sí me sorprende.

Reí nerviosa para sobar mi nuca.

— No lo soy, simplemente quise ayudar —reconocí con verdad. Ella asintió para acercarse a mi empezando a sacar los materiales que traje, su aroma, su perfume era profundamente delicioso. Acerqué un poco mi rostro a su nuca para poder disfrutar de eso pero cuando ella giró a mirarme la alejé rápido como para que no se diera cuenta de lo que hice, nerviosamente me hice la cola— je je, eh ... ¿por... por dónde empezaremos? —ahora me alejé un poco. Mi corazón estaba latiendo un poco acelerado, seguro porque me asusté, ella rió por lo bajo para empezar a explicarme todo paso a paso.

Tenía que concentrarme realmente de esta locura, pensé me iba a tirar una bofetada o algo por el estilo pero ella es tan cálida. No pensé que era una mujer así aun que a veces como que da un poco de miedo pero no, no lo es, para nada, ahora entiendo por qué todos los chicos la quieren como su novia perfecta y las demás le tienen envidia.

¿Qué le haces a la gente Nanoha Takamachi?

Empezamos poco a poco a pegar pieza por pieza, dibujamos los cuadros donde irían edificios, flora, entre más cosas. Era un trabajo realmente cansador, tener tamaños perfectos, que pegar y pintar creo que esto no lo terminaremos hoy aún nos quedemos hasta tarde. Pasó una o dos horas entonces recibí una llamada, era Hayate, miré a Nanoha quien observó el nombre para luego mirarme y simplemente aceptar que conteste.

_\- Fate-chan ¿dónde estás? ¿aún sigues con Nanoha-chan? _

\- Lo hago, ¿sucedió algo?

_\- No queríamos saber dónde estabas, queríamos ir a tomar milk shake._

\- No... no creo poder hoy así que para otro día lo dejamos ¿te parece?

_\- ¿La besaste? _

¿La besé? Me sonrojé pero fruncí el ceño.

\- Adiós Hayate.

Con eso último colgué.

— ¿Hayate-chan? —preguntó, asentí.

— Llamaba para molestar —respondí.

— Creo que por hoy es suficiente, hicimos mucho ¿no crees? —preguntó para mirar la maqueta, giré a verlo también.

— ¡Ah! —recordé y me acerqué a mi mochila, de él saqué dos zumos de naranja, me acerqué a ella y le di uno. Ella sorprendida lo aceptó con un leve: ''Gracias'', lo abrimos para empezar a beber, después de descansar un poco salimos, ya las clases habían terminado pero pedimos permiso para hacer el trabajo en salón de música o bueno Nanoha pidió el permiso; decidí acompañar a Nanoha hasta su casa, al inicio ella se negó pero terminó perdiendo de lo tan insistente que me puse.

Llegamos a su barrio, la verdad es que no estaba tan lejos de mi casa o bueno unas cuatro manzanas de la mía. Fuera de su puerta miré su casa, parecía bien cuidada.

— Bueno, entonces... ¿no vemos mañana? —preguntó.

— La verdad es que... tengo un partido mañana, si quieres puedes venir y ¿qué te parece si hacemos el trabajo en mi casa? Del colegio podemos llevarlo a mi casa, mamá podrá hacer de cenar —comenté, intenté invitarla de esa manera. Realmente no sé tratar mucho con Nanoha por lo que trataba de ser lo más respetuosa que podía para no molestarla con cualquier cosa.

Ella se quedó pensativa.

— Nyahaha, está bien Fate-chan quizá vaya apoyarte y luego vamos a tu casa para continuar —sin más ella se acercó a mi dejando un pequeño beso en mi mejilla. Me sonrojé levemente y asentí para sin más darme la vuelta e ir a mi casa, dí un suspiro leve.

¿Qué estoy haciendo? ¿por qué me intento acercar mucho a ella? ¿por que es linda? Ugh.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2: ****_''COMPORTAMIENTOS Y MIS SUEÑOS''_**

_'' No pienses en cosas que no son, simplemente es un raro sentimiento; es un tontería ''_ pensó Fate.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Había quedado en ir a casa de Fate-chan para continuar con la maqueta pero eso sucedería después de ver el partido de Fate-chan, siendo sincera no era la primera vez que iba apoyar al equipo de la escuela pero nunca me gustó que se dieran cuenta de mi presencia porque sino iban a empezar a querer que me sentara con algún chico y no es lo mío.

Cuando llegué al campo de baloncesto había mucha gente tanto de la otra escuela como el de nuestra escuela pero claro, más era de nosotros, las jugadoras estaban empezando a salir mientras algunas personas gritaban en forma de apoyo y ahí estaba el comentarista anunciando el nombre de Fate-chan, miré a la rubia con una cálida sonrisa pero esta sonrisa se esfumó cuando escuché una voz-

— Nanoha —comentó en tono alegre. Giré a ver de quién se trataba, era Chrono el mejor amigo de Yuuno-kun.

— Chrono...-kun, hola —saludé.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? Pensaba te fuiste —comentó, en eso me intentó invitar unos nachos que traía en una cajita. Negué con una sonrisa.

— Vine apoyar al equipo de la escuela ¿no puedo? —con esa respuesta miré al frente, entonces escuché a unas locas gritando: '' ¡Faaate, eres tan hermosa, tú puedes ganar capitana! '' o '' Te quiero comer rubia preciosa '' ¡y pensar que son mujeres la que los hacen! pero no, ese momento que escuché cosas así sentí un fastidio en mi pecho como ¿rabia? Puede ser mi imaginación.

— Yuuno tuvo que quedarse en la biblioteca de turno, si hubiera sabido que estabas acá ni siquiera se quedaba ahí —ese comentario no me gustó; todos saben que Yuuno-kun estaba enamorado de mí y que muchas veces intentó salir conmigo, también él muchas veces molesta a Fate-chan para hacerla sentir mal.

— Es mejor que no haya venido porque... no sé, no quiero perderme este partido —con eso último decidí empezar a mirar el juego porque el silbido se hizo escuchar, ahí estaba Fate-chan corriendo con su equipo de arriba a abajo. Los puntos eran para nuestro equipo, eso significaba una cosa: se están esforzando para ganar el partido. Emocionada por ella empecé a gritar en cada canasta que hacían.

Antes que el partido termine preferí retirarme al salón de música para recoger los materiales y la maqueta que esperaban por nosotras, una vez dentro empecé arreglar en una bolsa todos los materiales restantes y sujeté la maqueta pero me sobresalté cuando escuché que la puerta se cerraba con fuerza.

¡Dixs mío! Miré de quién se trataba y era Fate-chan, estaba sudada pero aún así se veía bien.

— Déjame ayudarte —dijo, su voz era seca y no entendía por qué, confundida le entregué la maqueta. Salimos del salón en sumo silencio, ella se notaba molesta y el silencio no era para nada parecido al de la otra vez; en el camino me decidí a empezar el habla.

— Fate-chan... ¿qué te sucede? Deberías estar feliz, ganaron ¿no? —pregunté con suma curiosidad, mi vista se fijó en ella mientras caminábamos. Ella se giró a verme un momento para girar hacia el frente de nuevo su mirada pero me respondió.

— Estabas con Chrono —comentó— no me gustó verte con él...

¿No le gustó? ¿por qué lo dice? ¿por ser el amigo del chico que más detesta?

— No quise estar con él —respondí. Le estaba dando una explicación sin entender por qué— él llegó a mi. Seguro me vio sola y me quiso acompañar pero no le presté atención.

— Hablaban muy amigables...

¿Está celosa? No, seguro es una estúpida idea.

— No es mi amigo, es mi compañero de salón. Tú eres mi amiga sino no hubiera aceptado ir a tu casa —confesé. Ella se detuvo y mi miró con sorpresa— sí Fate-chan —me detuve para continuar mi vista en ella.

— Qué bueno... —respondió en casi un susurro pero logré escucharlo, ella continuó su rumbo por lo tanto yo también.

Después de varios minutos caminando llegamos a su casa, su casa se veía que era de dinero y eso no me lo esperaba, ella abrió la puerta con sus llaves y entonces ingresamos. De la cocina salió una señora, se veía bien, joven pero no creo que lo sea ¿será su hermana?

— Hija, regresaste —dijo, no, ni su hermana... era su madre pero wao, era linda aun que no se parecía mucho a Fate-chan.

— Sí mamá —sonrió, fue hacia ella y le dio un abrazo, sonreí al ver aquella escena. La señora giró a verme con curiosidad.

— ¿Ella es tu amiga que invitaste? —preguntó.

— Sí...

— Pensé iba a ser Hayate, Arisa y Suzuka... —ella se estaba acercando a mí mientras hablaba— pero, eres bienvenida ¿cómo te llamas? —se detuvo frente mío. Su sonrisa era cálida como la de Fate-chan, me ofreció algo de beber y acepté pero Fate-chan le indicó que si podía llevarlo a la habitación que teníamos que continuar con el trabajo de la maqueta y ella simplemente aceptó.

Subimos unas escaleras, pasamos por unos pasillos pero el lugar tenía tres habitaciones cosa que me sorprendía porque son dos quizá uno es para las visitas pero no quise preguntar. Ingresé por primera vez a la habitación de la rubia deportiva de la escuela. Era amplio, ordenado y así dejó la maqueta en su escritorio.

— Yo... ¿puedes esperarme? —preguntó algo avergonzada, me estaba observando. Ladeé mi cabeza con curiosidad y sonreí.

— Sí, por supuesto —respondí.

— Gracias —dicho eso se acercó a su clóset y sacó unas ropas, ¡entendí! se iba a ir a dar un baño.

Luego de al menos quince minutos ella salió con un mejor olor, me encontraba sentada en la cama de Fate-chan ella se quedó parada mirándome, eso me puso nerviosa y empecé a mirar a los lados pero la madre de ella tocó la puerta e ingresó con una bandeja y dos bebidas en él; lo puso en el escritorio a un costado de la maqueta avisando que más en un rato la cena estaría lista.

Fate-chan empezó a acercarse a mi una vez que la puerta estuvo cerrada, mi corazón latía más y más cada vez por los mismos nervios. Se sentó a un costado...

— ¿Qué sucede? ¿tienes fiebre? Estás roja —comentó colocando su mano en mi frente, ¿estaba roja? maldición, estaba que me mostraba sin querer pero ¿por qué estoy así? Su mano es cálida.

— Yo.. nyahaha —me paré de golpe— tenemos que continuar en la maqueta ¿lo hacemos? —no sabía que decir.

Ella alzó una de sus cejas confundida por mi comportamiento y rió, se colocó de pie, entrecerró sus ojos y volvió a acercarse a mi y sostuvo esta vez mis manos acercándome contra la pared, cuando mi espalda tocó la fría pared pasé saliva porque me estaba poniendo roja y esto no podría ocultarlo ¿qué piensas hacer Fate-chan?

— ¿Por qué estás nerviosa, Nanoha? —susurró de una manera algo, extraña, no sé, ¿seductiva? Sentí una electricidad pasar por mi cuerpo, suspiré levemente.

— N...no lo estoy... sólo —murmuré— deberíamos... empezar con el trabajo...

Ella rió un poco para terminar soltándome e ir a la maqueta, entrecerré mis ojos, parecía que le divertía jugar conmigo así pero no me dejaría. Tomé un poco de aire y valor, me acerqué a ella para girarla, ella sorprendida puse mis manos en su pecho empezando a empujarla a su cama y la tiré terminando que se acostara y así de simple me puse en su encima. Ella se sorprendió demasiado.

— No es bonito que juegues conmigo así Fate-chan —empecé a acercar mi rostro al de ella._ '' Me la pagarás Fate-chan ''_ pensé. Ella estaba con la respiración un poco agitada, nerviosa por lo visto, algo sonrojada por lo que yo estaba haciendo pero me detuve cerca de su rostro, observé sus orbes carmesí. Eran lindos e únicos.

— Na...Nanoha —susurró. Sonreí y simplemente levanté de su encima rápidamente, estaba nerviosa sí pero no se lo mostraría, lo que acabo de hacer es realmente una locura. Suspiré.

Fate-chan se colocó de pie seguido para ir a la maqueta nuevamente, en silencio ahora empezamos a trabajar. Sin siquiera saber qué hora era una llamada entró.

Era mi padre.

_**\- ¿Dónde estás Nanoha, no viste la hora? **_

_**\- Papá... yo... estoy haciendo mi trabajo... no me di cuenta de la hora —respondí.**_

_**\- Señorita, necesito que vengas ya.**_

_**\- S...sí**_

Miré a Fate-chan, ella me hacia señas con la mano que terminé entendiendo que me quedara a dormir pero era una cosa que no podía, peor con lo que pasó hace unas horas y que su madre nos haga cenar.

— Me tengo que ir —le dije. Suspiré leve.

— Entonces deja que mi madre me preste el auto para llevarte —dijo mirando el reloj de su habitación, realmente era tarde, las 23:00hrs. La miré sorprendida, no sabía que Fate-chan manejara.

— Sí... claro, sí —respondí para luego acercarme a mi bolso, tomarlo y mirar la maqueta. La maqueta estaba casi en un 99% terminada y todo gracias a Fate-chan con su ayuda, bajé, todo estaba silencioso con algunas lámparas prendidas para poder ver a dónde uno va. Una vez abajo Fate-chan salió de una habitación que parecía un salón de estudio, con llaves en una mano tomó mi mano con la otra para llevarme a la cochera, el carro de su madre era un Mercedes Benz AMG GT4 color gris. Ingresé en el copiloto ya que abrió el seguro de las puertas, me puse el cinturón seguido Fate-chan ingresó haciendo lo mismo que yo pero luego prendió el vehículo esperando que las puertas de la cochera se abrieran; una vez todo listo empezamos el viaje a mi hogar, aún si era cerca a estas horas es peligroso que vayamos caminando solas por lo que prefirió llevarme en auto. Una vez fuera de mi casa la miré para relajarme un poco, giré a mirar a la rubia que tenía al lado ella me miró.

— Entonces ¿nos vemos? —preguntó.

— Sí... —respondí, noté que una luz de la casa se prendió por lo que intenté apresurarme. Me quité el cinturón, fugazmente le di un beso en la mejilla a Fate-chan para bajar e ir rápido a la puerta, en eso mi padre abrió la puerta para mirar quién era la persona del auto. Noté que Fate-chan prefirió irse de una vez antes de que mi padre la agarre cosa que me causó gracia.

Ingresé a mi hogar y ahí estaba mi padre observándome con los brazos cruzados.

— ¿Crees que estas son horas de llegar? —preguntó furioso.

— Papá, estuve haciendo mi trabajo —respondí con sinceridad— no hice nada malo —_''O sí''_ pensé.

— No importa, pero estas no son horas de llegar y bien sabes eso —continuó— además, ¿quién era el chico del auto? —preguntó de nuevo.

¿Chico?

— ¡No era un chico papá! —exclamé, mi padre me estaba haciendo molestar.

— Mou, Shiro, cariño no regañes a la niña —era mi madre acercándose a mi padre para abrazarlo por el cuello— te está diciendo que estaba haciendo un trabajo, y si lo hace con un chico puede que sea su novio , no tiene nada de malo.

¿Novio? Me sonrojé al escuchar eso pero no, no era así, ¡era Fate-chan, mi compañera de aula, mi amiga... con quien me hago bromas algo pasadas!

— Mamá, papá ¡no es ningún novio ni chico! Es mi amiga nada más me vino a dejar porque era tarde —con eso último suspiré pesado.

— No te amargues cariño, es normal la negación cuando uno está enamorada —respondió mi madre, ¿qué sucede aquí? Sin más decidí retirarme, ir a darme una ducha para poder luego descansar.

Cuando quedé profundamente dormida...

_Nanoha... Nanoha..._

_\- ¿Fate-chan? _

_Sí... _

_\- ¿No estás en tu casa? Pero, yo estoy en mi habitación -su risa se hizo presente._

_Ven _

_\- ¿Yo?_

_Sí, tú_

_\- No entiendo nada._

_No necesitas, Nanoha, estaré contigo siempre hm -sus manos sostenieron las mías para entrelazar nuestros dedos._

_\- Fa..Fate-chan ¿qué haces? -estaba sonrojada observando lo que hacía, ¿qué sucede aquí? ¿por qué?_

_Nanoha, yo..._

Me desperté de golpe con el corazón agitado, ¿qué hora es? Agarré mi teléfono que estaba en mi mesa de noche para mirar la hora y eran las 03:45hrs suspiré porque me estaba dando cuenta que era un sueño. No entiendo, ¿por qué Fate-chan está en mi sueño? Me recosté nuevamente tratando de tranquilizarme, Fate-chan, ¿qué sucede? ¿por qué me siento así? ¿por qué sueño contigo cosas así? Tan sólo te conozco poco pero te he visto todo el tiempo.

Cerré mis ojos para descansar nuevamente.

Espero no soñar...

Mi alarma sonó, era Sábado y podía descansar hasta tarde pero no lo hice. Empecé desde temprano a ordenar mi habitación, asear este y ordenar mi ropa, me puse a ver vídeos musicales para poder distraerme y sin imaginarlo mi madre ingresó a mi habitación.

— Nanoha, buenos días —saludó sonriente.

— Buenos días mamá —sonreí para colocarme de pie.

— Ayer llegaste un poco tarde ¿no? —preguntó, ¿continuaremos?

— Hm —asentí— realmente no me di cuenta la hora mamá, estaba entretenida con mi trabajo que hasta a mi compañera se le olvidó el tiempo

— ¿Estás enamorada, mi amor? —me sorprendí a su pregunta, pero negué.

— No mamá pero no negaré que hay muchos chicos en la escuela que me pretenden —confesé para suspirar pesado.

— Entiendo, pero, sabes que si necesitas algún consejo o algo puedes contar conmigo

Asentí sonriente.

— Lo sé mamá —me acerqué a ella y la abracé— pero no me gusta nadie mamá —_''Creo''_ pensé.

— Ella parece buena amiga, se preocupó por dejarte en casa —respondió mientras me abrazaba, me sorprendí otra vez pero era cierto, Fate-chan se preocupa.

— Sí, de hecho me quiso invitar a dormir en su casa pero lo rechacé —comenté, mi madre se separó y me dejó un beso en la frente.

— Entiendo, bueno mi amor, en un rato el desayuno está listo así que no demores en bajar ¿de acuerdo?

— ¡Sí mamá! —dije mientras veía como se iba.

Mi familia es la mejor, los amo: mi padre aun que sea algo protector conmigo por ser la menor de tres me cuidan más, mi madre es un amor de persona y mis hermanos aun que estudian y practican mucho son los mejores.

Me pregunto si Fate-chan debe tener alguna hermana o hermano, no he visto a nadie más que Precia-san y Fate-chan.

¿Si le pregunto se enojaría?

Fate-chan.


	3. Chapter 3

**PD:** **H**_ola agradezco a todos el apoyo que me brindan, la verdad es que no siempre pienso tengo la mejor ortografía o redacción. Mi otro punto era que: es cierto, no soy tan religioso ni tan creyente pero lo que sí tengo claro y siempre será es que me enseñaron a no decir Su nombre en vano así que es por esa misma razón que siempre la tacho o con ''x'' o con un ''-'' pero cada quien con su forma de pensar_ **: )**

**...**

**CHAPTER 3: '' EL BESO Y MI FALSA NOVIA ''**

Después de un mes que conozco a Nanoha y hemos logrado ganar el premio por la maqueta ella a estado muy contenta y agradecida conmigo, ¡hasta me invitó un pastel de chocolate! Nunca, realmente nunca imaginé que nos uniríamos con la más popular de la escuela.

Entonces sentí una palmada en mi nuca sacándome de mis pensamientos.

— ¡Ush! —me levanté para golpear a quien lo hizo pero me encontré con mi rubia amiga mirándome de manera desafiante, a ver si lo hacía. Suspiré tomando asiento en mi pupitre.

— ¿Qué tanto piensas? Las vacaciones de baloncesto ya van a terminar, ¿no habrás olvidado cómo jugar no? —preguntó para sentarse en el pupitre de adelante.

— Claro que no, no seas tonta —respondí.

— ¡Nanoha! —un chico exclamó, giramos a ver y el rubio chico con lentes sostuvo la mano de la cobriza quien se giró para observarlo, atrás se encontraba Chrono— por favor, ¿quieres tener una cita conmigo? —cuando escuché eso pasé saliva, también estaba sorprendida; Arisa sólo expulso una suave risa de burla.

— Yuuno-kun —suspiró Nanoha para soltarse del agarre del rubio— ¿nunca te rindes, verdad? —preguntó— no sé cuántas veces debo decirte que no quiero una cita contigo, no eres de mi gusto.

El chico frunció leve el ceño.

— ¿No soy de tu gusto? —le preguntó— entonces me estás diciendo que una mujer rubia que juega baloncesto ¿si puede ser de tu gusto?

Arisa, Nanoha y yo nos sorprendimos cuando escuchamos la suposición de Yuuno, Nanoha giró a mi sitio al parecer esperando que no estaba ahí pero rápidamente volvió a mirar a Yuuno.

— Lo que dices no es verdad —respondió. Escucharlo me dolió, no sé por qué, no tenía explicación— no me gustan las mujeres ni mucho menos un chico como tú que es posesivo, que no deja de molestarme cada vez que tiene la oportunidad —suspiró pesado— déjame tranquila.

Con esas últimas palabras ella decidió salir, la verdad es que el descanso ya iba a terminar y por esa manera creo suponer que no entrará a clase.

Después de las dos clases tuvimos otro descanso, rápidamente decidí salir antes de que Arisa, Hayate y Suzuka me agarren. Empecé a buscarla, sí, buscaría a Nanoha quizá se sintió mal por lo que ese tarado de Yuuno le dijo pero una voz me detuvo.

— ¿A dónde vas? —preguntó, me tocó el hombro, giré y era Chrono junto a Yuuno. Parece que ellos también la buscaban ni siquiera me di cuenta que salieron antes que mí del salón.

— Eso no os importa —respondí quitando la mano del cabello oscuro.

— A mi sí me importa rubia tonta —dijo el bibliotecario acercándose a mi— ¿buscas a Nanoha? Porque yo también, así que espero no interrumpas mi búsqueda. Quiero pedirle disculpa.

— Lo tendrás que hacer en otro momento porque ahora soy yo quien la busca —dije para intentar caminar pero su mano sostuvo mi playera, me alzó levemente para mirarme enojado.

— Ella dijo que no le gustaban las mujeres, así que escucha lo que dice maldita basquetbolista —fruncí mi ceño para sujetar de la misma forma su absurda camisa color verde perla.

— Mira hurón de biblioteca, a mi no me vengas a joder porque yo ya tengo algo que hacer. Le guste o no, no es tu maldito problema y si ella me gustara o no tampoco es tu maldito problema ¿de acuerdo? —dicho eso, dejándolo sin palabras. sé que se descuido aproveché en empujarlo con todas mis fuerza para que me soltara y logré hacerlo caer sentado. Continué mi camino.

Después de buscarla, no la encontré ¿se habrá ido a su casa? No pero sus cosas andan en el aula. Sin resultado positivo entré al campo de baloncesto, agarré un balón para dar unos cuántas lanzadas pero antes de empezar sentí una presencia, giré a la izquierda y ahí estaba ella sentada sorprendida; lancé el balón haciendo que haga canasta y rápidamente me acerqué a la cobriza.

— Nanoha...

— Fate-chan... —susurró.

Ella estaba preparada para colocarse de pie pero sujeté sus hombros agachándome un poco para quedar a su estatura.

— ¿Estás bien? —pregunté, realmente preocupada.

— Hm... creo que sí —respondió para mirar a otro lado.

— ¿Estás mal por lo que Yuuno hizo en el salón? —pregunté nuevamente, fui al grano— si es por lo que dijiste de mí, no te preocupes no sucedió nada.

Ella se quedó en silencio con la cabeza baja.

Hice una pequeña mueca de fastidio pero sonreí al rato.

— ¿Quieres que te invite un milk shake después de clase? Uno de fresa —le propuse, no era una cita pero para otros quizá sí.

Ella alzó su vista a mi.

— Fate-chan... —dijo mi nombre con voz temblorosa.

— ¿Si?

— No quiero lastimarte nunca, no eres una persona a quien deba lastimar. Eres dulce, amable, linda, deportiva, eso... me gusta... —confesó. Maldición, mi corazón está empezando a latir rápido, me está traicionando, pasé saliva.

— Nanoha no creo que sea capaz de lastimarme, ¿no? —respondí para bajar mis manos de sus hombros e ir a sus manos, las sujeté, la miré sonriente— es más, te protegeré sin importar qué y más de ese tonto de Yuuno. No dejaré que te vuelva a molestar nuevamente ¿de acuerdo? Estaré contigo.

Nanoha estaba levemente sonrojada, lo pude notar, ella presionó mi mano suavemente pero rápidamente las entrelazo cosa que me sorprendió pero no me molestaba y sin más los quitó para darme un cálido abrazo cual correspondí.

— Fate-chan... te quiero... —_ ''No sé cuánto aguantaré con este gusto que realmente, no lo he querido, es sin querer, nunca pensé que me estaría gustando una mujer''_ pensó.

— Y yo a ti... Nanoha —susurré en respuesta, era raro y un poco difícil decir esas palabras porque no soy fácil de decirlo.

Unas risas se escucharon de algunas de las bancas del público, ambas nos separamos y giramos a buscar con la vista pero no pudimos encontrar nada. Me coloqué de pie, estaba nerviosa, yo esperaba que no hayan tomado foto porque sino toda la escuela sabría lo que sucedió acá... Nanoha se colocó de pie y tomó mi mano para llamar mi atención.

— ¿Estás bien Fate-chan? —preguntó.

— Eh... sí creo

— Quizá fue nuestra imaginación, no te preocupes —dijo intentando tranquilizarme.

Asentí, quizá tenía razón.

Salimos del campo de baloncesto para ir a clases, nos quedaba una clase y luego iríamos por milk shake como le propuse.

Cuando las clases terminaron, rápidamente guardé mis cosas y me preparé para ir pero Arisa me detuvo.

— ¿Por qué tan rápido? ¿no quieres ir con Hayate y Suzuka a su casa? —preguntó.

— Eh no puedo hoy, ya tengo planes ...

— ¿Planes? Últimamente estás muy rara, no pasas tiempo con nosotras como antes —respondió a mi respuesta. Miré a otro lado y suspiré, la miré.

— Prometo que para la próxima vez iré.

Arisa suspiró para sujetar sus cosas y retirarse, sólo la vi irse, no me demoré más y me acerqué al puesto de Nanoha.

— ¿Vamos? —pregunté.

— ¿Arisa-chan está molesta? —preguntó tomando sus cosas, levantándose y así empezar a caminar. Asentí.

Aun que estemos un mes de conocernos desde la maqueta, hablemos en clase y cosas así nunca he podido hablar más de ella como gustos, disgustos, comidas favoritas, bebidas, etc... creo que mientras caminemos podría conocerla un poco más. Todo el camino hablamos de cosas nuestras, realmente me alegraba conocerla más.

Llegamos a la tienda y tomamos asiento en una mesa, pedimos dos milk shake: fresa y chocolate.

— Entonces, ¿tienes alguien que te guste? —pregunté curiosamente.

Ella tosió leve para luego mirarme, miró a todos lados de forma nerviosa.

— ¿Por qué la pregunta? —preguntó ahora. Reí al ver su reacción.

— ¿Es difícil? —suspiré leve.

Ella se cruzó de brazos para mirarme detalladamente.

— Fate-chan, ¿a ti te gusta alguien?

Estaba contra atacando, la conozco, lo hizo una vez en mi casa.

— Yo... no lo creo —respondí para mirar a otro lado de reojo.

— Nyahahaha, no te creo —burló.

— ¿Por qué? —dije— oye, no me cambies del tema, yo te pregunté primera

— Pues... puede ser que sí haya alguien —otra punzada en mi pecho después de su respuesta, seguro es un chico de la escuela.

— Oh, ya —comenté.

— Pero sé que esa persona no siente lo mismo que yo, o bueno, no sé si realmente es un sentimiento fuerte sólo sé que está sucediendo sin querer —explicó para suspirar leve, entonces nuestros milk shake llegaron. Empezamos a tomar poco a poco.

— A veces es de tiempo hasta que esa persona también se de cuenta de sus sentimientos, quizá no debes darte por vencida ¿no crees? —¿Estaba dándole ánimos a la chica que hace que sienta unas cosas horribles en mi pecho cuando escucho algunas respuestas? Ugh. Bueno, ¿es mi amiga, no? — no siempre todo es fácil, a veces habrán obstáculos.

— ¿En serio crees eso? —preguntó— pero tengo miedo que me rechace...

Me quedé en silencio al ver un poco de temor en sus palabras.

— Bueno, acércate más a él y quizá si consigas que se enamore de ti. Tienes que ser un poco paciente, no todo puede ser de golpe ¿no? —sin querer quizá me enamore de ti Nanoha, si sigues siendo así de linda... ¿cómo podría estar con la popular de la escuela? Es... difícil.

— ¿Nanoha? —una voz masculina.

Ella volteó a ver igual que yo.

— Papá... ¿qué haces aquí? —preguntó.

— Eso mismo te pregunto yo —dijo para luego mirarme entrecerrando sus ojos, yo alcé una ceja en confusión— esto no es una cita, ¿verdad? Ella es sólo tu amiga, ¿verdad?

— Sí... es mi amiga, me invitó a tomar milk shake después de la escuela por eso me retrasé —explicó la cobriza a su padre.

— Entiendo, bueno, haré como que no te vi pero no llegues tarde a la casa como aquel día ¿de acuerdo? —me miró una vez más para luego irse del lugar, este momento fue uno de los más terroríficos. ¿Su padre era así de serio? Me preocupaba.

— Disculpa Fate-chan...

Negué levemente.

— Creo que tu papá te quiere mucho —dije.

— Hm...

— ¿Por qué preguntó si yo era sólo una amiga? ¿acaso algo me ocultas Nanoha? —pregunté curiosa.

— ¡No! Claro que no... sólo que... —iba a responder y suspiró pesado— mi padre tiene miedo que me guste una mujer... él quiere nietos, tú sabes cómo son los padres.

— Pero, tú dijiste que no te gustan las mujeres ¿hm?

— Bueno, sí... o eso creía... —se sinceró, mis ojos se abrieron a la par al escucharla.

Su padre estaba lejos y nosotras hablábamos despacio.

— La persona que creo me gusta es una mujer, me es complicado... un poco —respondió, ahora sí digo: _''WAO WAO WAO''_ esto es bomba para mi cerebro— entonces, por eso no sé que hacer con estos sentimientos que están naciendo en mí.

— Bueno, creo que ahora ... sí no sé que decir, creo que lo mismo que te dije anteriormente ¿no? —no sabía realmente qué decir.

— Nyahaha

Su risa... su linda risa.

— Fate-chan se esfuerza mucho por darme fuerzas... —bajó la mirada, luego buscó a su padre con estos y rápidamente se acercó a mi dando un pequeño beso en mi mejilla. Si lo hizo, su padre seguro estaba distraído— gracias.

Sonreír de lado, me gustaba su forma de ser.

Después de tomar el milk shake nos fuimos de ahí, agarré su mano y la llevé a una tienda de juegos en el que quería que estuviera conmigo en el de baile. Habían salido nuevas canciones en las máquinas y quería probar.

— Nyahaha, Fate-chan es como una niña eh —dijo, cuando terminé de comprar fichas la miré de forma de ''no me retes'' haciendo que riera más, entonces empecé a colocar fichas para empezar mis partidas.

Las canciones empezaron a sonar, Nanoha me observaba y daba ánimos a que no me perdiera ninguna flecha, me estaba divirtiendo junto a ella, me agradaba. Luego de eso pasamos a otros juegos, todo estaba bien hasta que...

— Fate-san...

Mi cuerpo se congeló, pasé saliva.

Nanoha giró confundida a ver quien era. Luego giré yo cuando terminé el juego de disparo... yo pensé ella estaba en Italia.

— Ginga... —susurré para mirarla. Traía un vestido negro.

— ¡Pasó mucho tiempo! —dijo alegremente acercándose a mi, me abrazó fuertemente cosa que no correspondí por lo que se alejó. Ella miró a Nanoha— ¿quién es? ¿tu nueva enamorada? ¿te olvidaste rápido de mi?

— Yo... no tengo por qué darte explicaciones Ginga... —respondí acercándome a Nanoha.

Nanoha silenciosamente observaba todo, seria.

— Pero... regresé de Italia porque me di cuenta que no podía estar sin ti Fate-san... —confesó— tampoco imaginé encontrarme contigo aquí, Subaru está jugando por allá y no sé cómo me acerqué aquí imaginando si eras tú o no pero no me equivoque.

— Creo que estás incomodando a Fate-chan —dijo Nanoha a la defensiva, rodeó sus brazos en el mío cosa que me hizo sonrojar porque estaba sintiendo sus senos— o al menos creo que estás interrumpiendo nuestra cita.

— ¿Cita? —preguntó Ginga mirando lo que Nanoha hizo.

— Eh... s...sí —respondí apoyando a Nanoha.

— ¿CITA? —preguntó nuevamente, con el ceño fruncido, se acercó a mi Ginga— no creo que Fate-san haya olvidado tan rápido esto...

Ginga apartó a Nanoha de mi para luego sujetar mi rostro y robarme un beso, mi sorpresa fue demasiado grande que me quede tiesa como una piedra, estaba helada ¿qué estaba sucediendo? Me alejé rápido.

— ¡¿Qué haces Ginga?! —exclamé molesta— entiende que ya no estamos juntas, tú elegiste ir a Italia. Yo, estoy aquí con Nanoha... así que déjame... —sin más decir agarré la mano de Nanoha y la jalé para retirarnos del lugar.

Una vez fuera, lejos del lugar o mejor dicho cerca de la casa de Nanoha por un parque no hablamos nada.

— ¿Ella es tu ex pareja? —preguntó la cobriza.

Asentí en silencio.

— ¿La querías mucho? —volvió a preguntar deteniéndose en pleno parque.

Giré a verla.

— La quise en su momento. Ella me lastimó y se fue... terminamos, luché por olvidar y lo logré pero regresó para molestarme —confesé.

— No te dejaré... —dijo la cobriza acercándose a mi y colocando una mano en mi mejilla.

— Nanoha...

— Hm, no dejaré que te moleste y si... tengo que hacerme pasar por tu enamorada... como ella piensa lo haré... —respondió.

— ¿Estás...segura de lo que haces? Y si la persona que te gusta llega a escuchar algo así... ¿no te molestará? —pregunté confundida y preocupada.

Ella negó.

— No te preocupes —respondió segura, se acercó y me abrazó cálidamente— todo estará bien.

Correspondí al abrazo. Nuevamente su perfume, era una delicia, su cuerpo bien formado era como si hiciera demasiado deporte para mantener su cintura. Sus caderas también eran provocativas al caminar con faldas, y su cuello desnudo era una tentación ¡PERO ESPERA FATE, EN QUÉ ANDAS PENSANDO! ¡Basta!

Nos separamos y con una sonrisa decidimos ir a casa, dejaría a Nanoha en su casa y luego me iría yo.

Fue un día cansado. Divertido, intenso, Nanoha ¿quién es la persona que te gusta? Me empiezo a preguntar. Seguro es afortunada.

**AL DÍA SIGUIENTE**

Llegué a la escuela y todo el mundo me miraba, murmuraba cosas, estaba raro.

Ingresé al salón y vi a Nanoha parada frente al pizarrón observando este, todos los presentes reían o murmuraban pero sentía el peso de sus miradas en mi por lo que confundida me acerqué a Nanoha.

— ¿Sucede alg... —no completé la oración porque al girar mi vista al pizarrón habían cuatro fotos: Nanoha y yo en el campo de baloncesto; sujetadas de la mano, abrazadas, estando agachada a la altura de Nanoha y mirándonos fijamente.

Entendía ahora todo.

— ¿Qué sucede Testarossa-san, cuándo iba a salir a la luz su relación? —preguntó un alumno haciendo que todos rieran, tomé aire e iba hablar pero Nanoha se giró para mirar a todos, esa mirada nunca la vi. Ella estaba molesta.

— Sí, ¿qué más quieren? ¿qué si Fate-chan y yo estamos saliendo? ¿les molesta a todos ustedes hombres, mujeres? —respondió con preguntas, todos se sorprendieron— ¿lo quieren oficial? ¡Pues lo tienen! Fate-chan es mía como yo soy de Fate-chan, espero que nadie se meta.

La tosedera de una persona nos tranquilizó a todos, era el maestro pero detrás estaba Arisa con Hayate y Suzuka quienes estaban sorprendidas por la confesión de la cobriza, pero entre ellas vi a alguien indeseada.

— Bueno alumnos, el romance terminó —este giró a ver el pizarrón y se sorprendió, Nanoha y yo fuimos a nuestros lugares, las cosas cada vez eran peor. No sé cómo sucedió todo esto— bien, la persona que haya hecho esto —dijo mientras quitaba las imágenes, todos estaban en su sitio— espero que se presente a dirección porque indagar en la vida privada ajena no es lo correcto. Por cierto —una vez que dejó las imágenes en su escritorio, giró a vernos, hizo que pasara la chica que menos quería cerca nuevamente— tenemos una nueva alumna.

Arisa rápidamente giró a verme con rostro de terror, la miré y asentí levemente porque no estaba realmente sorprendida desde ayer que la encontramos en los juegos. Sabía que esto iba a pasar.

— Su nombre es Ginga Nakajima, llegó hace una semana a Japón porque estuvo viviendo en Italia con su familia por lo tanto espero la traten bien —presentó el maestro a la nueva alumna.

— ¿Dónde puedo sentarme? —preguntó, el maestro observó el salón.

— Al lado de Bunnings o Takamachi hay sitio, puedes elegir —sabía qué iba a elegir. Ginga se sentó a lado de Nanoha, sabía que iba a empezar a molestarla después de todo lo que dijo la cobriza sobre nosotras, aun que era falso, me hacía sentir bien imaginar que nadie molestará a la cobriza y que respetarían que tuviera una pareja aun que sé quién vendrá o intentará golpearme en algún momento. Yuuno Scrya.

El día paso incómodo, Arisa, Hayate y Suzuka me llevaron junto a Nanoha para que aclaremos las cosas cosa que Nanoha no lo negó en ningún momento. Pensé que diría que era falso la supuesta relación pero no, continuó diciendo que era real y que todo empezó ayer en el campo de baloncesto, yo sin palabras.

Arisa después de escuchar ahora sólo sabía iba haber dos problemas: Ginga y Yuuno; ninguno de los dos nos dejarán tranquilas, en especial Ginga.

Todo suceder ahora, ¿por qué?

Nanoha... ¿estás segura de todo esto? Igualmente, te protegeré.


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPITULO 4: '' PRIMER BESO, NUEVO COMIENZO ''**

No sabía en el problema que me estaba metiendo pero por otro lado estaba siendo feliz, feliz de poder proteger a Fate-chan e intentar alejar a esa chica llamada Ginga.

**INFANCIA**

\- Nanoha, ¿puedes ayudarme con esto? -preguntó mi padre. Asentí, agarré la bolsa para que mi padre pudiera pagar y elegir los condimentos que tenía que llevar a casa.

En ese mismo instante mi vista sin querer se giró hacia el otro lado de la carretera, estaban dos chicas tomadas de la mano y algo acarameladas pero no entendía por qué lo hacían, es como mi padre y mi madre cuando se muestran mucho cariño. No entendía, en eso mi vista se oscureció.

\- No tienes nada que ver hija mía, eso es algo anormal -comentó pero cubriendo mis ojos para empezar a caminar a otro lado.

Una vez que llegamos a casa, no estaba quieta, quería saber más y preguntar.

¿Por qué era anormal? ¿lo que papá y mamá hacen también es anormal? ¿por qué lo hacen? Mi vista estaba triste, mirando el piso, no comprendía.

\- Hija, ¿qué sucede mi amor? -preguntó con una suave voz mi madre, tomando asiento en el mismo sofá que yo. Su brazo rodeó mi cuerpo, dando un cálido abrazo.

Papá se había ido a dar un baño.

\- Mami, ¿cuando papá y tú, se abrazan o se dan besos... es algo anormal? -pregunté fijando mi vista en mi madre.

Ella sorprendida respondió: '' Es algo normal ''

Continué.

\- Hoy vi dos chicas, más grandes que yo, estaban tomadas de la mano y a veces se daban besos en la mejilla... ¿son mejores amigas o son como papá y tú? -pregunté nuevamente.

Ella se quedó en silencio un segundo.

\- Cariño, cuando hay amor nada es anormal. Cuando hay amor, se tiene que vivir el amor... siempre en la vida habrá gente que quiere hacer daño al amor, pero si una persona realmente ama o mutuamente se aman, nada ni nadie podrá separarlos. El amor es amor, no tienes por qué escuchar a tu papá; no siempre tiene la razón -con aquellas palabras de último dejó un beso sobre mi frente.

\- Si... a mi me gustara una chica ¿tú me castigarías? -pregunté una vez más, ella rió y suspiró.

\- Sería difícil pero no... aún eres una niña, seguro que tu amor será un príncipe apuesto -dicho eso último se levantó- vamos a comer.

La miré un momento en silencio para luego sonreír levemente, asentí y me coloqué de pie para ir a la cocina.

**FIN INFANCIA**

Aún con todas las invitaciones que tuve de algunos chicos y el estresante de Yuuno-kun no logré ni siquiera sentir algo por ellos, ni una pizca de emoción pero cuando Fate-chan se acercó a mi para colaborar con la maqueta escolar, las invitaciones con sus amigas, el día a día en la escuela con nuestra amistad hace que sienta cosas... hasta el día que aquella chica, Ginga Nakajima quizo besarla, el día en que dije que nunca me gustaría Fate-chan. Ese día mentí, mentí porque temía lo que los demás dijeran pero aún lo oculto, oculto mis sentimientos por la deportista popular de la escuela.

Todos los Días del amor he visto que recibía chocolates de algunas chicas y chicos, me sentía apenada porque nunca fui capaz de hacer lo mismo, algo celosa porque ellas eran capaces y yo no; nunca antes hice una amistad con ella por temor porque era linda, es guapa, ella es sexy. Ahora que soy más cercana me siento tranquila, feliz pero mi padre me causa temor porque no sé cómo decir... que Fate-chan me gusta, que Fate-chan es una mujer y no quisiera alejarme de ella.

\- Entonces, tú si eres la nueva novia de mi Testarossa-san ¿verdad? -esa chica.

Giré a verla.

\- La otra vez lo dije, lo soy, ¿tienes algún problema con eso? -crucé mis brazos, de reojo vi que Hayate-chan y Suzuka-chan se estaban acercando.

\- No lo creo, ustedes ni siquiera se ven con química como cuando ella me mostraba todo su cariño. Ella me abrazaba, me besaba sin pena alguna frente a la gente -colocó sus manos en la cintura, mirándome con cara de ''provocación''.

\- Pero no creo que Fate-chan haya llegado contigo a algo más... íntimo -susurré lo último, me sonrojé porque tampoco lo hice pero quería que ella pensara que sí, que pensara que Fate-chan era mía como yo de ella. Ginga frunció el ceño, se me estaba acercando para decir algo pero...

\- ¡Nanoha-chan! Ehehe... -era Hayate-chan, pasando su brazo por mi hombro- ¿vamos a comer? ¿quisieras?

La miré y sonreí, asentí ante su invitación, miré una vez a Ginga y sin más decidí retirarme.

**...**

\- ¡¿Cómo es que ella no las deja tranquila?! -preguntó algo molesta Hayate-chan con su pan con huevo en manos.

\- La verdad es que tampoco la entiendo Hayate-chan -comentó Suzuka.

\- No le valió con haberla abandonado por un chico, quiere volver a molestar -respondió la castaña.

Estaba escuchando sus comentarios, mi apetito se había ido.

\- No dejaré que esa chica quiera interponerce entre Fate-chan y yo -les mentía, ni siquiera me he dado un beso con Fate-chan- nosotras saldremos adelante... una vez una persona me dijo: Si ambas se aman, nada ni nadie nos podrá separar.

\- Tienes razón Nanoha-chan -dijo Hayate-chan mientras continuaba en su alimentación.

\- Estaremos con ustedes siempre -comentó Suzuka. Sonreí a los apoyos pero me disculpaba por dentro.

Después de la escuela Fate-chan y yo caminamos dirección a la casa, en sumo silencio porque aun que hayamos estado en clase juntas no hemos tenido la oportunidad de estar juntas. Simplemente, no hemos podido, ella a estado casi todo el día en el campo de baloncesto con su equipo y su entrenador, mientras que yo aburrida en clase.

\- ¿Estás bien, Nanoha? -preguntó deteniéndose un segundo. Giré a verla, sonreí al mirar aquellos bellos ojos.

\- Estoy bien, ¿te fue bien en deporte? -pregunté intentando cambiar el tema. Ella no se movió, se acercó más a mi y mis ambas manos las tomó entre las suyas.

\- Nanoha, no estás bien, ¿te sucede algo? -esa pregunta nuevamente.

Suspiré. Si no le respondo, no me dejará tranquila.

\- Fate-chan... yo... -bajé la vista- tuve una pequeña charla con Ginga...

Ella ahora era la que suspiraba.

\- Le dije que tú y yo... tuvimos algo más que besos y abrazos, que hemos tenido relaciones sexuales -mi rostro estaba sonrojado como un tomate, no tengo el valor ni siquiera de mirarle a la cara.

Un silencio total.

Alcé la vista y al mirarla ella estaba también sonrojada. Lo notaba.

\- Oh, ¿en serio? Pero... ni siquiera hemos tenido un beso... -respondió- aparte, no estamos juntas ¿verdad? -comentó.

\- Sí, es verdad... pero quiero... que te deje tranquila, no la quiero cerca tuyo -susurré acercándome a ella, solté sus manos y pasé estas por su cintura, abrazándola. Mi corazón estaba latiendo pero me tranquilicé cuando sentí como sus brazos protectores también me rodearon. Sonreí.

\- Nanoha... -susurró, había escondido su rostro entre mi cuello entonces sentí una corriente electrica en mi espalda, nervios, sus labios empezaron a dar pequeños besos sobre mi cuello. Estaba nerviosa, mi respiración se agitaba, presioné su playera pero decidí alejarme aun que no quisiera. Miré a otro lado nerviosa.

\- Cre...creo que deberíamos continuar Fate-chan -dicho eso empecé a caminar sin mirarla.

Y como todo los días Fate-chan me acompañó hasta la casa, una vez en la puerta de mi casa ella se despidió con un beso en la mejilla acción que me hacía feliz. Algo cariñoso.

Cuando ingresé a mi hogar mi padre estaba en el sofá. Esto no me gustaba, mi madre estaba en otro sofá.

\- Nanoha, ven toma asiento -era su voz.

\- Sí... papá ¿sucedió algo? -pregunté mientras me acercaba a tomar asiento a lado de mi madre.

\- ¿Quién es esa chica? ¿por qué todo los días te trae a la casa? ¿por qué siempre se despide de ti con un beso en la mejilla? ¿por qué la otra vez estabas con ella teniendo una salida a tomar Milk Shake? -preguntó con suma seriedad, me sentí vigilada, mi cuerpo se congeló y miré a mamá quien sólo sonreía. Devolví mi vista al hombre.

\- Papá, ese día te lo dije... es sólo una amiga -respondí intentando sonar lo más creíble- ella siempre pasa por acá porque su casa está a unas cuadras más allá de la casa, y es una muy buena amiga que tenemos la confianza de dejarnos besar en las mejillas como despedida.

\- ¿Estás segura que sólo es una amiga? ¡Porque si me entero que es más que una amiga y estás creyendo que el amor entre dos mujeres es algo normal, te sacaré de esa escuela e irás a un internado! -exclamó molestó, se colocó de pie y sólo lo miré frunciendo el ceño, me coloqué de pie en forma de reto.

\- ¿Y si tengo una novia? ¿qué tiene de malo? -respondí en preguntas- si me gusta alguna chica, ¿qué te hace de daño? ¿es tu ego de hombre por querer una familia supuestamente etiquetada de ''normal''? -estaba peleando con él, era mi primera vez.

\- Silencio -dijo molesto.

\- ¡Si me gusta una chica y qué! -exclamé- si quieres sacarme de la escuela hazlo, si quieres botarme de la casa ¡también puedes hacerlo! Pero no me dejaré que trates de malograr mi felicidad, ¡Y qué más da si es ella la chica que me gusta! No me hizo daño, me trata bien, me ... quiere -esto no lo sabía, no sabía que andaba diciendo. Una bofetada hizo que mi boca silenciara.

\- ¡Shiro! -exclamó mi madre quien se colocó de pie, se acercó a mi.

\- No quiero verla, no quiero una hija como ella en esta casa -con esas palabras simplemente se retiró.

Me separé de mi madre, la miré con lágrimas en los ojos.

\- Déjame hablar con él mi amor... -susurró limpiándome las lágrimas.

\- No mamá, él nunca me va aceptar... y aun que esté en una relación con ella, o con otra persona mientras que no sea un hombre, él no va aceptar mis sentimientos -confesé mientras seguía llorando. Dicho eso, me fui a la habitación. Me iría de la casa pero ¿ahora qué hago? ¿a dónde voy?

En un bolso coloqué algunas prendas, ropas íntimas y de una alcancía de ahorros saqué el dinero que tenía.

Sabía donde ir pero... ¿se molestará?

Caminé hasta la casa de Fate-chan, la verdad es que no me acordaba muy bien pero logré llegar. Toqué la puerta y esperé unos segundos, era mejor que me fuera pero la puerta se abrió, era su madre sorprendida.

\- Oh... Nanoha-chan -dijo sorprendida, confundida al parecer por verme con un bolso.

\- ¿Se... encuentra Fate-chan? -pregunté, ella asintió y me hizo ingresar. Coloqué mi bolso en el piso a lado de su sofá y tomé asiento mientras la señora se dirigía a llamar a su hija, esta casa era grande, demasiado grande.

Pasos rápidos estaban acercándose, cuando miré las escaleras era ella bajando como si tuviera un maratón cosa que me hizo reír, se acercó a mi, era una pena que me viera con los ojos algo hinchados por mi lloriqueo en casa.

\- ¡Nanoha! -exclamó con voz suave- ¿te sucedió algo? ¿qué es ese bolso? ¿estás bien? -se quedó en silencio cuando vio mi mejilla roja- ¿quién te golpeó?

\- Muchas preguntas para un segundo Fate-chan nyahaha -burlé, ella suspiró para sonreír.

\- Mi padre... me sacó de casa porque... le dije todo -respondí.

\- ¿Todo? -preguntó confundida.

Miré el alrededor en silencio, ella entendió por lo que se paró y agarró mi bolso para acto seguido tomar mi mano, me levanté y la seguí hasta su habitación.

Una vez dentro de su habitación tomé asiento en su cama, ah esto me recuerda a la primera vez que estuve aquí.

\- ¿Me cuentas? -preguntó mientras acercaba una silla frente a mi, tomando asiento en este.

\- Le dije a mi papá que... me gusta una chica, que qué más daba si lo era o no que después de todo era mi felicidad -suspiré y la miré- me hecho de casa, no me quiere ver...

\- ¿Tu madre... qué dijo? -preguntó algo sorprendida pero escuchando atentamente a todo lo que hablaba.

\- Nada pero iba intentar tranquilizarlo, hablar con él.

\- Nanoha... -susurró para acercarse y darme un abrazo. Lo haría.

Correspondí su abrazo pero esta vez me recosté sin soltarla, haciendo que se colocara encima mío. ¿Debería hacerlo? ¿lo hago? Pero... si no le gusta... yo...

Ella se separó un poco para observarme fijamente, nuestros ojos en ese momento se conectaron era una sensación que no iba haber nadie más en nuestro alrededor. Un silencio cómodo, mis manos viajaron a su rostro para que mis pulgares acariciaran su mejilla iba acercando mi rostro lentamente al de ella, entonces cerré los ojos, no quería observarla quería saber si ella correspondería.

Mis labios tocaron los suyos, era como un toque suave pero intente profundizarlo poco a poco pero para mi sorpresa el beso fue correspondido.

Sí, era nuestra primera vez besándonos.

De esa manera, mis manos empezaron a bajar acariciando su cuello y seguido sus hombros. El beso no era eterno, cuando nos falto el aire nos separamos y abrimos los ojos para volver a mirarnos.

\- Nanoha...

\- Fate-chan...

\- Pue... puedes quedarte aquí si no tienes dónde ir -susurró haciendo que la punta de su nariz rozara con la mía en forma de juego, sonreír levemente.

\- ¿No las molestaré? -pregunté.

\- No, por supuesto que no... eres bienvenida a mi nombre -dicho eso sonrió para levantarse.

Tome asiento alegre, realmente no esperaba que Fate-chan me aceptaría en su casa de hecho ... me gusta la idea, de estar a su lado, pasar día a día con ella pero ¿después de lo que hice? ¿qué será de nosotras? ¿estará bien?

Desde hoy empezará algo nuevo con Fate-chan, creo que ella también lo piensa.


End file.
